


Да здравствуют первопроходцы

by Katrinos



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Team Dynamics, everybody antagonizes Rip
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 12:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16387856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrinos/pseuds/Katrinos
Summary: Рип Хантер не миротворец. И не нянька. Он всего лишь хочет, чтобы порча имущества прекратилась, ладно?





	Да здравствуют первопроходцы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Long Live The Pioneers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5863498) by [skyline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyline/pseuds/skyline). 



– Вопреки всеобщему мнению, я вам не нянька.

Восемь пар глаз безразлично посмотрели на Рипа.

Он вздохнул, сопротивляясь желанию скрестить руки. Он не поддастся на угрозы от группы детишек. Повелители времени не бесхребетны. Повелители времени – искатели приключений. Они _лучший_ вид позвоночных, черт побери.

Выпрямив плечи, он с трудом продолжил:

– Я не ваша нянька, и я не собираюсь улаживать ваши споры всякий раз, когда вы грызетесь.

Что, вообще-то, происходит постоянно.

– Научитесь самостоятельно решать свои проблемы, – добавил он – ведь пояснений много не бывает. 

– Или что? – Леонард вскинул бровь, поддавшись обычной для него горячности. 

В эту игру можно играть вдвоем. 

– _Или_ я вытолкну вас из шлюза.

– На корабле нет шлюзов, – возразил Рэй. Он не мог не, черт бы его побрал. – Это значит, что они работают под давлением…

– Проехали. – Рип демонстративно прочистил горло. – Новые правила на корабле! Не пихаться. Не драться. Не пинаться. Не царапаться. Не дергать за волосы. – На этой фразе он взглянул на Мартина, потому что тот совсем не стеснялся вести себя как ребенок. – Никакого оружия, любого вида.

– Так неинтересно, – проворчала Сара.

Мик стукнулся с ней кулаками. Рип засомневался, стоило ли ему это видеть. 

– Не трогать систему корабля. – Он грозно нахмурился, глядя на докторов Палмера и Штайна, а еще Мика для пущей верности.

Этот пугающе хмурый взгляд весьма неплохо срабатывал на его сыне. Здесь же он совершенно ничего не значил: все трое откинулись на спинки стульев и всем своим видом ясно показывали, что им очень и очень скучно. 

Рип вздохнул.

– И ради всего святого, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, хватит орать всю ночь. Стены очень тонкие, и у меня уже мешки под глазами. – Он указал пальцами на эти мешки для наглядности. – Ужасно смотрится. 

Джефферсон пожал плечами. Никто даже не моргнул. Неблагодарные, все до единого.

– Не понимаю, как это все касается нас, – заметила Кендра, указав на себя с Картером.

Губы последнего доброжелательно дернулись, но он ничего не сказал, словно его легкая самодовольная усмешка не являлась достаточным ответом. Рип пришел в бешенство.

И был спасен от ответа Леонардом, который протянул:

– Вам двоим стоит попридержать свой треп про реинкарнацию в общественных местах. Если я услышу, как вы распеваете в коридоре «Кумбая» о старых добрых деньках, то могу поспособствовать приближению ваших следующих жизней.

Он угрожающе провел рукой по своей пушке, но жест был схож с тем, как гладят кошек. Рип покачал головой от безнадежности происходящего.

Однако Сара согласилась. В своей собственной своеобразной, граничащей с грубостью манере. 

– Сходите на семейную консультацию или уединитесь в каюте, но в любом случае избавьте нас от всего этого.

– Я бы с удовольствием ушла в свою каюту, – раздраженно фыркнула Кендра, указав пальцем слева от себя. – Если бы она не находилась рядом с каютой этого придурка.

– Что я сделал? – вопросил Рэй, вскинув руки так, словно отбивался от обвинений Кендры. – Я прекрасный сосед.

И улыбнулся, как улыбается мальчишка-скаут, который знает, что ему не возразят.

– Вот оно что? – спросил Мик, слегка толкнув локтем Леонарда. – Красавчик думает, что нам стоит одолжить у него чашку сахара.

– Мило, что ты считаешь меня красивым, – осадил его Рэй, усмехнувшись.

Рип сник. Это командное совещание, как и большинство командных совещаний, вышло из-под его контроля. Он чувствовал, что они тянут на себя власть, прямо из его рук повелителя времени. Блядь.

– Ты, – заявила Кендра, – громкий. Когда ты не гремишь своими гаджетами и чем-то-там-еще, ты напеваешь какую-нибудь попсу. У меня для тебя новости, Палмер. Ты не умеешь петь!

Леонард фыркнул, соглашаясь. Рип заметил, что Мартин, Джефферсон и Сара дружно кивнули.

– И это не самое худшее, – разогналась Кендра. – Знаешь, я прекрасно слышу когда ты... – Ее лицо немного покраснело, но она продолжила нападать. – ...Занимаешься кое-чем с ним.

– Трахаешься. Подходящее слово: трахаешься, – подсказал Леонард – любезно и совершенно беззастенчиво. 

Брови Рипа взлетели к волосам. Этого он не знал. Гидеон просчиталась со слухами.

Рэй открыл рот, потом снова закрыл. А после сказал: 

– Ладно. Похоже, что я громкий.

Леонард усмехнулся. 

– Не так сильно, как хотелось бы.

– Я имел в виду, в общем, – стиснул зубы Рэй.

– Поговорим об этом позже, милый, – невозмутимо ответил Леонард. Он нагло взглянул на Рипа. – Хочу вернуться к правилу про «без оружия». Ты понимаешь, что этого никогда не случится, верно?

– Я...

Мартин перебил Рипа: 

– И когда ты говорил не не играться с кораблем, это включает в себя и Гидеон? – Джефферсон его пихнул, и тот добавил: – Спрашиваю для науки.

Рип почувствовал, как его глаза вылезают из орбит. 

– Я....

– Да, – проговорила Сара, сверкая зубами. – А что все-таки понимается под ночью? Я наемница, у меня другой график.

– Нам не нужна семейная консультация, – заверила Кендра Саре ни с того ни с сего, хотя они уже ушли от этой части беседы. – Мы даже не женаты.

Сара покосилась на Картера. 

– Я бы спросила, значит ли это, что он свободен, но у моего типа парней обычно мозгов побольше, чем у птицы.

Картер начал подниматься со стула, а Сара вскочила на ноги за считаные секунды, отвечая на вызов. Рип вскинул руки и выкрикнул:

– Отлично. Отлично! Делайте что хотите! Порвите друг друга на части, мне плевать, вы глупые _дети_!

И он покинул это «поле битвы», готовый уединиться в своей каюте с книгой, чаем и отличными успокаивающими и шумонепроницаемыми берушами.

Сквозь звуки нового конфликта между Сарой и Картером он смутно различил крики остальных, перерастающие в бедлам. А потом, в момент ошеломительного прозрения, два голоса возвысились над хаосом.

Это были Леонард и Рэй, которые хором прокричали: 

– Значит ли это, что ты не против секса втроем?

– Ненавижу их. Ненавижу их, хочу их всех задушить, – сказал Рип стенам.

Если Гидеон и было что сказать, она оставила это при себе.


End file.
